Naruto highschool: School year
by Hinata's lover forever
Summary: Naruto and the gang are new to a school! hard to explain. a must read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto was on a train to a new high school that opened up in the middle of the school year. He diddint know why but hey he had to go for some reason. On the letter the school sent him he barley read it but he did know something. Nobody knew nobody and the only two people who would know each other was two cousins. Naruto sighed and just kept looking out the window. He then saw a really tall building. He read it.

" Kohona high school." Huh? Well it still sucks it had to start in the middle of the school year." Naruto said.

After that Naruto was quiet. He just kept on riding on the train until he had to get off. Once he walked into his class room he saw some other three people. A purplish haired girl. A black haired guy. And a guy which was sleeping. Naruto just then sat by the purplish haired girl who, for some reason, was blushing. He just rolled his eye's and kept on looking in the front room. After awhile some more people came in the class room. Naruto looked as one by one people came in. A guy with some red paint on his cheeks. A bright pink haired girl. And some other kids that Naruto had a hard time explaining. After awhile a teacher came in named "Kakashi Hatake".

"So since it's your first day and the first day the school is running you will have this class. Then lunch. Then go to the office give your name get your schedule and know what people will be in your room. Now everybody talk or something amongst yourselves while I read this book." Said Kakashi

Nobody said nothing to each other. They just sat still and looked to the front of the room still looking at Kakashi. Quiet.

"Wow you really have nothing to talk about? Okay I'm going to call on you guy's by name and when you come up here you will state your name, Age, and like's. Your class mate's will tell you what your popularity. First up, Naruto Uzumaki." Said Kakashi.

Naruto sighed. He was not shy or anything but he didn't like talking to people he doesn't know.

(Shaunic: Aka Shy. Naruto: Shut up)

Naruto finally went up and stared straight to the class and started talking.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen noodle's and friends. I am fifteen years old.' He said not trying to make eye contact.

"Neutral " Basically every girl said besides a certain shy girl.

Naruto was smiling. Hey it was better than being a loner or something.

When he sat down he then heard another name.

"Hinata please come up here." Kakashi said still reading off the list.

That's when the girl he sat by got up and walked to the front of the room. .

"My name is H-H-Hinata Hyuuga…. I like Ramen and I'm fourteen years old."

The whole time she was fiddling her finger's. and she was stuttering. A lot.

All girls besides some specific ones said "loner"

" That's not very nice" Naruto said trying to stand up for her.

Some girls looked at Naruto and just gave him an evil eye and said "SHUT UP!"

"Can we go back to not knowing each other?" he said

(Shaunic: Ha you got yelled at. Naruto: Cant you shut up so I can finish my story?)

Once Hinata sat down Naruto sent her a note.

'Well to tell you the truth I think your cool!'

Well after a while the whole class introduced themselves. Naruto remembered every single one of them.

Name Sasuke Uchiha

Age: fifteen

Popularity: Popular

Name: Ino Yamanaka

Age fourteen

Popularity: Popular

Name: Kiba Inuzuka

Age: fifteen

Popularity: Neutral

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: fourteen

Popularity: Neutral

Name: Shikamaru Nara

Age: Fifteen

Popularity: Nerd/ Neutral

Name: TenTen Kunai (Made up last name)

Age: Fifteen

Popularity: Smart/Neutral

Name: Neji Hyuuga

Age: Fifteen

Popularity: Popular

Name: Temari Kaze

Age: Fifteen

Popularity: Neutral

After everybody introduced themselves people then started talking to each other. A group of five girl's went in a circle and started talking and four guy's ended up circling Naruto and started talking to him. The people who was talking to him was named

Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

Anyway after awhile it was time for lunch.

Naruto just bought his lunch. He had, of course, Ramen. He then looked around thinking where he could sit at.

"Okay Naruto this is it. If you sit by yourself you will be stated a loner. But if you sit with somebody he didn't want you to sit there you will gain a enemy just as quickly." Naruto said

"HEY! NARUTO OVER HERE!" Kiba yelled over to Naruto.

Naruto looked over to see one of the people he was talking to in his class. The one for some reason took his back pack really carefully. But any other way he saw all the people he was talking to a while ago. He smiled and walked over there. About two minutes later Some girls by the name of Hinata, Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Temari asked if they could sit by them. Well of course the boy's said yes. After Lunch they then went to see what dorm they would be in. But by then they all split up. Naruto was walking and saw Hinata walking by herself to the office and called over to her.

"Hey! Hinata!" Naruto said to Hinata.

Hinata looked over too see who was calling her to see him. Naruto. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Hinata! Want to walk to the office together?" Naruto asked

"S-S-Sure Naruto-Kun" She said

Well then they both started to walk until somebody came up out of nowhere.

Kiba: Hey guy's how's it going? Let me walk with you to the office!

Well those three went to the office with no more interruptions. When they got there they saw their principle named Tsunade

"Oh you guy's already met each other? Congrat's you three are in the same dorm. Dorm two hundred and three. Your schedules should be in there. And here is your key's." Tsunade said.

Naruto looked down at it and smiled. Hey then went to the dorm's with Hinata and Kiba to check out the room. When there they saw the following.

A refrigerator, A tv that has no cable or any channel's at that, A oven, Three bed's two of them being super close and stuck and a microwave.

"Homey" Naruto said making a smart mark.

Hinata then walked over to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Well looks like we have to buy the food. Well be right back you guy's." Hinata said.

Once she was gone Kiba went over to his bag and opened it. Once he did a white dog jumped out.

"…. Are we allowed to bring a dog?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Of course not why else do you think I snuck him?" Kiba asked

"True enough. What's his name?" Naruto asked

" I call him Akamaru. But hey im going to bed I had a long train ride. I call the one far away from the other two." Kiba asked walking over to it.

"Okay I'll just move ine of the beds." Naruto said half talking to himself.

Naruto tried to pull and push but for some reason it wouldn't move.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Kiba laughing


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer= I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Naruto was having a dream. For some reason it was about him and his room mate, Hinata. They were hugging and kissing. But alas he didn't really know if he felt the same way about her. Yea she was cute and all but still so is Ino! Well Naruto was very slowly waking up and soon he saw Kiba sitting on the table smiling like an fool.

"Hey Kiba where's Hinata?" Naruto asked scratching his head and wiping the sleep out of his eye's.

"Oh she went to class early. Why do you want to cuddle with her more?" Kiba said holding up a picture.

"What do you mean cud- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Naruto said getting up from the bed putting on his clothes in a hurry.

It was a picture of him turned in front of Hinata and them being centimeters away with their arms over each other.

"Oh this? Ya know now that I think about it she was blushing when she got ready. Maybe she left cause she like's you." Kiba said staring at the picture.

Something in that sentence ticked Naruto off. Either it was the picture or the other thing. About her liking him. Either way Naruto was fully dressed with his bag. And then the chase began.

~Finally in the classroom~

"Wait so guy's the teacher doesn't take roll until AFTER class?" Ino said.

"Guess so. By the way Hinata where is Kiba and Naruto?" Sasuke said.

Just then Kiba came bursting through the door with Naruto close behind. Kiba went too the teacher and asked could he use the board for something. Well since Kakashi wasn't doing anything he said yes.

"Kiba you better not!" Naruto said in a warning voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen and Sasuke." Kiba said.

"Wait what do you mean "and Sasuke"?" Sasuke said while looking at Kiba.

"Guy's this picture is fake!" Naruto said trying to get the picture back. And alas. He succeeded. Once Naruto finally got it he ripped it to shreds and walked to the rest of the group.

"So guy's I've been thinking….. we should all take gym and as for the other thing we should all pic whatever we want." Temari said looking at her schedule.

"We should all compare schedules'. to make sure we all have at least once class with each other so we know at least somebody." Said Sakura.

"Well looks like my first class is History….. Come on Hinata!" Naruto said getting up, grabbing her hand and started running to history. Since he never looked back he never saw how much Hinata was blushing.

Kiba then got up getting his bag and his pencil. "Looks like it is time for me to go to math." Kiba said leaving. While he did Ino was walking beside him. "Great we are in the same room. Wonder if we will get bullied." She said. "But you will protect me right? Kiba-kun?" She said smiling then winked at him and started to go inside the math. Kiba looked at her when she walked in. "_Kun? Weird…. I must have misheard her. But better get going."_ Kiba thought as he also walked in.

"Well looks like the rest of us has science." Sakura said with all of them going to science.

Sorry for it being so short. Next tine lets see what the school day is like. Is new crush's forming? Tune in next time! (Ugh I feel like im advertising for a movie)… Review's and idea's are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

~Kiba pov~  
Kiba and Ino was putting their stuff in their bag's getting ready to go to lunch. It was the first half on the fourth class. Which was writing. "Hey Kiba-kun I already have my lunch…. Meet we should meet up in at the table in the back if the lunch room." Ino said waving bye to Kiba. While Kiba was waiting in line to get his food he was thinking. Since Ino said "We" He knew that also indicated him. He shrugged not really caring that he had a new friend. Looked like he had three friends on the second day of school. Hinata, Naruto, and now Ino. The "Kun" thing is weird though. He knew what it meant but hey…. He might ask somebody like Hinata or Naruto later.  
~Ino pov~

"Kiba…. Such a dumb but sweet guy. A good friend…. But al-" Ino said talking to herself while she was walking to a table when she heard something. "Hahahaha Kiba? He is such a dork! He fall's asleep in class and it look's like he never got a D before! He probably a straight F student!" a girl said. Ino knew her. Well not personally but she heard her name before. "Karin just shut up!" Ino was about to say. She then looked around to see Sakura, Sasuke, Temari, TenTen, Neji, and Shikamaru standing there. Sakura seemed to be the person to say it. "And if I don't forehead?" Karin said with her annoyed tone. Ino looked at the door to see Kiba coming into the lunch room. "Oh look the man of the hour!" Karin said. "Did I miss something?" Kiba said staring hungrily at his Pizza. "Oh nothing much Kiba just that you should know that these people want to fight you two on one." TenTen said smiling. "Oh O- wait what?" Kiba stopped himself from saying anything else. "What did you guys get me into?" Kiba said starting to eat his pizza. _"Poor Kiba… Hope he will be alright" _Ino thought. That's when Karin got uup and walked past Sakura. It looked like Karin said something to Sakura but Ino was to far away to hear….

Sakura pov~

When Karin walked past Sakura this is what she said "Better stay out of my way Forehead"

Sakura just turned her head someplace else. She had no intension to get into a fight on the second day of school. She then went to her next class. Which was a reading class. She always did like reading. When she was walking to the class she noticed that Sasuke was following her. "Can I help you Sasuke-kun?" She asked turning around. Sasuke just said "I got reading club….". Well when she turned back looking straight forward she saw Naruto and Hinata walking together someplace. Sakura didn't worry about it to much since She didn't really care. But later when she went to her class she saw Naruto and Hinata sitting by each other in a corner reading some book. That's when Naruto looked up and tapped Hinata then pointed towards Sakura and Sasuke…. Who wasn't sitting that much further away. When They both went over to sit by Sakura. "What's up Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said smiling his foxy smile with Hinata smiling her shy smile. "Nothing much…. Do you guy's now if Sasuke talk's more than that?" Sakura asked Naruto. Naruto shrugged and said "I don't know…. What about I hang out with him this whole period and I give you a report by the end of class?" He said getting up and walking towards the table where Sasuke was reading. "Sooooo Hinata….. You like Naruto huh?" Sakura said turning around to face her. Hinata face quickly gone red and started to fiddle with her finger's. "W-w-w-well U-u-u-ummm"

Sakura put up one hand for Hinata to stop speaking. "You are stuttering more than usual. So you DO like him? Don't worry your secret is safe with me….. Don't know is Naruto will ever know though. If you ask me he is kind of clueless." Sakura said.

~Hinata's POV~

After class was over Naruto went over to Sakura to say this "Whoa man Sasuke can talk….. almost as much as a mother on a phone." Hinata was thinking back awhile back when Sakura found out that she like's Naruto. She was blushing just thinking about what she said. "Hey Naruto-Kun I'm going back to the dorm…" She said walking off. That's when Ino ran to Hinata and gave her three invitations. " Shikamaru and Neji agreed for me to have a sleep over at our dorm. Just so we can all actually now more about each other….. There is one for you. One for Kiba. And one for Naruto….. you should all come! But in a rush to get ready so bye for now!" Ino said running off. When Hinata was walking through the dorm room's she saw something. A sheet of paper that is for the first field trip of the year. It was to a carnival. She saw Ino and Kiba signed up for it. Hinata had nothing else to do next week so she signed up for it too. When she did she then ran to the dorm room to get ready for the slumber party that night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there you go my newest chapter….. sorry for it being so late….. Im planning on posting a chapter every Saturday… Review's and You favoring my story is very appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata's Pov~

Before Hinata went back to the dorm she stopped by the store to buy some chips and dip just in case there were no food at the slumber party. B=By then it was about seven once she was at the door to her dorm. Once she went inside the room she saw something that she wasn't surprised by. Naruto and Kiba fighting. When Hinata clapped her hand's Naruto and Kiba both suddenly sat down on their bed's. Kiba and Naruto for some reason always thought of Hinata as the boss or leader of the dorm. She paid half the bill's while Kiba and Naruto and to split the other half. She cooked…. And she cleaned. W hat's up Hinata?" Naruto said to Hinata. "I thought ummmmm you guys were going to clean." Hinata said looking like she was about to cry. Once she looked like that Kiba and Naruto both jumped out their beds and started to clean. Hinata then went to her bag and got some clothes and went to the bathroom.

~Kiba POV~

"Damn Naruto we messed up this time….. See if you hadn't punched me then we wouldn't have fought ending with both of us been cleaning and done by now." Kiba said sweeping. "Me? You was the one who punched me in the face!" Naruto said making up the bed's. "Shhhhh I do not remember that…. Hey Naruto I got a question about Ino…" Kiba said throwing away some garbage. "No Kiba I do not like her. If anything she is like a little sister to me….. okay? Jeez." Naruto said sitting back down on his now made up bed. "It's not that it's….. never mind Naruto." Kiba said. _"Well time to cross Naruto out of the list….."_ Kiba thought. A second later he saw Hinata come out of the bathroom and give Naruto and Kiba a letter. Once she did that she walked out of the room. "….. A slumber party?" Kiba said reading. "At Ino's dorm?" Said Naruto. Then they both looked at each other and raced to their clothes to see who can get to the bathroom first.

~Shikamaru POV~

"Ino come on really the slumber party is okay. We have the room and the ummmmm what do you call those?" Shikamaru said pointing at some weird food. "You mean guacamole?" Ino said rolling her eye's. "Hinata called saying she would bring chip's and salsa so I bought some guacamole." "Hn." Neji said sitting on his bed. "Come on Neji lighten up….. Trust me I know it's a drag but if we don't then we might be forced to do something we both don't feel like doing… SMILE!" Shikamaru said whispering the last part. But once Neji heard that "smile" part he sat straight up and said this "Okay everybody let's throw the best slumber party ever!" and with that he went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Shikamaru then heard a knock then went to get the door. That's when Ino pushed him out of the way and answered it. "Why hello Hinata! Welcome welcome!" Ino said inviting her in. "Hey where's and Kiba?... and Naruto but mostly Kiba?" Hinata pointed down the hall and said "They are coming….. they just had to finish cleaning." "_Ino you jerk that hurt!"_ Shikamaru thought and got up. Awhile later everybody showed up. "Soooo Ino the party host what's the plan?" Shikamaru said while everybody sat in a circle.

How people were sitting Left to right: Ino-Kiba-Sakura-Naruto-Hinata-Sasuke-Temari-Neji-TenTen-Shikamaru.

"well….. we could take a vote? The two choices are either truth or dare…. Or who do you like ga-" Ino said getting interrupted by Naruto and Kiba…. Who was saying "Truth or dare" Ino rolled her eye's. "We are playing both any other way so we will start the vote with Shikamaru." She said pointing at him. _"Ok really Ino? You want ME to start?"_ Shikamaru said. "Okay I'm going with Truth or dare….." He said. By the end of the vote's it was a tie. Truth or dare had five consisting of all the boy's. and the liking game consisting of five which was all girl's.

~Sasuke's POV~

Sasuke was being quite as usual but he voted. When Naruto changed everything. "Hey guy's what about this. We play truth or dare….. then we all go to bed! Come on Sasuke say something! Sasuke! SASUKE!" "I wanna change my vote to the who do you like game." Sasuke said. "Wait WHAT?!" Naruto said almost in tears. "Same here." Neji said looking annoyed. "I hate you both" Kiba said rolling his eye's. "So Sakura what about you go first!" Ino said. "Ummm… To tell you the truth nobody really." She said. "Wait then why did you want me to see if Sasuke talk's then?" Naruto said looking at Sakura. Everybody just stared at him. Even Sasuke looked interested. _"Sakura was talking about me?"_ Sasuke thought. "And Naruto? Tell us about it!" Temari said. "Well Sakura was all like "Oh my god Naruto since I like Sasuke so much you should go see if he talk if im going to ask him out on Ino' slumber party!" Naruto said. "Wait you guy's didn't know about it yet…." Ino said. "Then I was all like "Well then don't worry because This badass Spikey head master is on the case!" Then I went to Sasuke and he was all like "OH MY GOD JUST LOOK AT SAKURA! SHE IS SO HOT! MAN I WOULD LOVE TO GET FREA-" Naruto said not finishing his sentence since Sakura and Sasuke both punched him in the face. "THAT DID NOT HAPPEN!" They both said cracking their knuckles. "Fine fine….. what about we all just go into separate rooms and do the game? You guy's stay here we will go into the other room…." Ino said leaving with all the girl's. "So do we really have to do this?" Kiba said. "Oh nah…. What about we just pretend we talked?" Shikamaru said. "Hmmmm Good idea." Sasuke said. So once the girl's came back this what happened "Oh my god she is soooooo hot!" Kiba said flicking his hair. "Kiba we said pretend not make fun of them." Naruto said whispering to Kiba. "Aww come on guy's compared to the girl I like all your girl's look like nothing!" Sasuke said. "Excuse me?" Naruto said. "Compared to the girl I like Sakura is nothing more than a sandwich without the bread!" "Well excuse you me the girl I like make Ino look horrible!" Shikamaru said. "Aw that suck that you guy's think that way… cause the girl I like make TenTen and Temari both look like (Fill in blank here)." Kiba said not thinking. _"That idiot"_ Sasuke thought. When the looked at the girls they all looked mad….. Besides Hinata since nobody made fun of her. "Oh so basically we all are useless to all of you huh? Maybe we made the wrong decision of sitting by you guy's thinking we all could be friends." Temari said. "We are dead we are totally dead." Sasuke mumbled. But instead they left. All of the girl's. All of them either crying or really sad. "Okay guy's any idea how to say sorry to them?" Sasuke said. "Okay I got an Idea me and Naruto was working on silently just in case this happened" Shikamaru said looking at everybody.

So that was awesome if I say so myself. Review favorite and follow! Next time is a trip to the carnival! What will happen their? What is Naruto's and Shikamaru's idea? (Probably not going to be a good one) Stay tuned! Next one should be coming out this week.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own you! Wait….. I mean I don't own Naruto!

~Neji POV~

"Why do you keep on following me you jerk?" TenTen asked still walking in a other direction than some other girl's. "well Shikamaru an Naruto made a plan to apologize….. Basically we have to be your very own slave until you forgive us." Neji said still walking beside her. "What?" Tenten said asking just in case she misheard. "Until you forgive at least me I have to be your slave basically. So I got to do whatever you say until then. Shikamaru got Temari, Sasuke got Sakura, Naruto got Hinata and Kiba got Ino…." Neji said. "Well if you have to listen to me then leave." TenTen said. Once she said that Neji walked away. _"I got to ask Shikamaru do I have to listen to that command later….." _Neji thought when he went back into his dorm.

~Temari's POV~

The next day Temari woke up to see Sasuke, TenTen, and Sakura getting dressed for something. "What are you guy's getting dressed up for?" Temari said rubbing her head. "Don't you remember? Today is the day for the carnival." TenTen said leaving with the other's. A couple hour's later everybody splited into groups. Group one was Sakura, TenTen, Sasuke, And Naruto. Group two was Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji. The last group consisted of Kiba and Temari. Lucky for them Limo's got to pick them up separately by groups since the couldn't get a bus. On the Limo Temari started the conversation. "So Kiba how do you feel about Ino?" Temari asked looking at Kiba. "Ino? She's cool. Why?" Kiba asked looking suddenly interested. "Oh nothing….. She just told us who she like's and such….. just wanted to know if somebody else liked her." Temari said looking out the window again. "Wait wait wait Ino Like's somebody? Who is it?" Kiba asked. "Why do you care?" Temari asked. "No reason….. no reason at all." Kiba said looking out the window.

~TenTen POV~~

Naruto was looking out the window and was tapping his finger's on the window. He looked anxious to do something…. Or see someone…. That's when TenTen decided to text Hinata to do a test. "Hey Hinata text Naruto and say exactly this….. "Hey Naruto-kun want to go on the Ferris wheel with me?"" TenTen said in text. A little later a little song came on and Naruto took out his phone and looked at it. At first his eyes were moving from reading the test but then his whole face turned bright red and wrote something quick down and put his phone back in his pocket. "What's up Naruto?" Sakura asked seeing his face red. "Nothing." Naruto said. _"So….. He does like Hinata."_ TenTen thought then giggled.

~Naruto POV~

At the end of the day once they were almost done with the carnival Naruto thought it was weird that all the girls didn't argue with them about what to ride. But Naruto found out soon afterwards….. "So looks like we shall ride the Ferris wheel." TenTen said. "Wait what? I don't like- You fooled us didn't you?" Shikamaru said. "You better believe it." Ino also said.

~Kiba POV~

so while on the Ferris wheel the made an announcement. "THIS IS THE LAST SPIN FOR THE FERRIS WHEEL!" The announcer said. "Finally!" Kiba said who was sitting by Ino. That's when the Ferris wheel stopped. With Kiba and Ino in the air. Same as for Naruto, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, and Sasuke. "YOU GOT TO BE FREKING KIDDING ME!" Naruto yelled. "Sorry everybody. The people close to the bottom can get off. The people on the top who look like high schools, has to wait two hours. "That cant be two bad." Kiba said looking down. After an Hour all the girl's feel asleep. Ino's head on Kiba's lap. "Wow….. Ino actually looks cute when she's sleeping." Kiba mumbled.

~Ino pov~

Ino feel asleep for a second but when she woke up she saw she was sleeping on Kiba's lap. Being embarrassed she didn't move at all. But she did hear something. Kiba say how cute she was. For some reason she felt she made a huge accomplishment. But soon after ward's she fell asleep again. Once she woke up again it was the next day and she was in her bed. With Kiba sleeping on the bed next to her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ino yelled. Kiba then woke up and feel off the bed. "Danm Ino no need to yell. I had to sleep in her cause Hinata and TenTen and Naruto are in my dorm sleeping….. And if you wondered how you got here once they fixed the Ferris wheel I picked you up to the Limo. Then I carried you on my back all the way here. And you do know th elevator only goes up to the fiftieth floor right? We live on the hundredth. I had to carry you up fifty floor's by stairs!" Kiba said. Ino then got on the floor and touched his cheek. "Im sorry. Your bleeding….. looked like you hit the metal before you hit the floor." Ino said. Kiba then got up and looked back at her. "Don't worry about it." Then with that he left. With a slight of blushing.

Sorry if it looked rushed wich it was. I start school tomorrow so I didn't know how long until the next chapter. So I gave you two or three chapter's. this one and If I remember right the third and second chapter too. Also if you have a POV you want me to do (Point of view) Then either review telling me or pm me….. Every chapter I do at least 4 POV's. Reviews suggestions and other stuff is appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

~Kiba POV~

"_Okay really….. what the heck is wrong with me? It's like I get embarrassed and start to get awkward around her."_ Kiba thought. That's when he turned around to see Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru who seemed like they were looking for somebody. That's when Shikamaru tapped Sasuke and pointed at Kiba. When all of them ran up to him Naruto started the "Shocking" news. "Dude all the girl's are really pissed at you for making Ino sad." Naruto said chuckling a little."Man what did you do?" Shikamaru asked. "… can you guy's leave me alone until I get my head straight?" Kiba asked and somewhat demanded. He then left the hallway until he was outside

~Naruto POV~

"Well that's was weird….." Naruto said, scratching his head. The next day Naruto was sleeping soundly when suddenly somebody woke him up. "Hinata? What's up?" Naruto said rubbing his eye's looking at her. He looked at the clock to see it was five o'clock in the morning. "Principle-san called for me you and the other's for some reason. Three minutes later everybody was in Tsunade's office. "Well as you can see one of your friends who name is Kiba Inuzuka is not here. We watched some tapes to find out he left campus. I want you guys to find him. If you don't find him by the end of the day…. Aka by midnight you will be expelled." Tsunade said and then kicked everybody out. Once outside Shikamaru took charge. "Okay it will be Me, Ino, and Temari. Naruto and Hinata. Neji and TenTen. Then Sasuke and Sakura. Understand? Now the search for Kiba begins!

~Hinata POV~

"_I wonder… How is it that me and Naruto are always a pair. Actually….. I kinda like it."_ Hinata thought while looking at Naruto. "Hey Hinata I have an idea. Follow me!" Naruto said grabbing her hand and started to run. _"What would Naruto be going? Does he know where Kiba is?"_ Hinata thought as she was running behind Naruto mostly because he got her hand.

~Sasuke POV~

"Sakura! Can you just listen to me for a second! I would think he would be someplace dog related! (by the way everybody found out about Kiba's dog)" Sasuke yelled. "And listen to me! For the last time he s not a dog himself!" Sakura yelled. "Why am I paired up with you? " Sasuke said being annoyed. "Just shut up and stop talking to me!" Sakura yelled not facing him no more and started to walk. _"That girl just loves to annoy me doesn't she? Can't wait for this search to be over so I can go back to not talking to her."_ Sasuke thought.

~Shikamaru POV~

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said all of a sudden. "What is?" Temari asked looking at him. "That we have to do this search… It's only our fourth day." "Does it matter? Kiba is our friend I think finding him is a test of friendship… What the hell am I saying? I'm kicking his ass once or If we find him." Temari said cracking her knuckles. "Yeah yeah. What a drag. What's up Ino? Are you okay? You do know we are looking for your boyfriend." Shikamaru said. "mhm" Ino said looking down frowning and just following behind Shikamaru and Temari. Shikamaru looked up in the sky for awhile then he looked behind him once again to see Ino gone. "What the- Come on Temari guess we should find Ino." Shikamaru said starting to cross the street.

~Kiba POV~

"Why did I leave that High school? I'm going to be expelled and everything." Kiba said to himself. He was at a fast food place with him being the only person there. "when I go back I might as well pack my things and leave." He said. That's when he heard a ding and turned around when he saw Ino fast walk towards him then sat beside him. "I'm sorry Kiba." Ino said. "For what exactly?" Kiba asked. "For Everything. About making you fall of the bed. For yelling at you. Fo-" Ino couldn't finish her sentence, Only because Kiba was kissing her. They kissed for about ten seconds then they stopped. "Shut up Ino." Kiba said. That's when they both went in for another kiss. When the #1 knuckle head interrupted. "Oh my god! We have been looking for you guys forever! We looked at both of your favorite places!" Naruto said. "Really? I've been here the whole time and Ino just got here. Where did you look?" Kiba asked. "Well we really didn't actually look for Ino since we didn't know she was missing. As four you We looked at the pizza place, The arcade, The Library, and the ramen shop." Naruto said while bringing out a cut bear. "Naruto-Kun won this for me." Hinata said. "I don't like none of those places." Kiba said shaking his head. "Fine we looked in our favorite places. But guy's we gotta run. Neji and the others had to go back to school to distract Tsunade ling enough for us to come back. If we don't get there soon its going to be midnight and we will all be expelled. So come on!" Naruto said with everybody leaving. "Hey what about the check?" The cashier said.

Okay so what will happen next? Will they get there in time? By the way im doing this by arcs. The first was all the chapters I made so far. Which is the KibaIno arc. So I want to ask a question. Which ark should I do next? The NejiTen ark, The ShikaTema ark, or the SasuSaku arc. Tell me by pm or review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

~Kiba's POV~

"You stupid stupid boy! What were you thinking when you left this school!?" Tsunade yelled at Kiba. "Planning on never seeing your ugly face again." Kiba mumbled looking at the ground. "What's that? You WANT to get expelled?" Tsunade yelled. "I mean what a beautiful "dress" You have today !" Kiba said doing a fake smile. He then hugged her. "I am very sorry for leaving. Will you ever forgive me?" Kiba said not really sorry for leaving and is not really looking for forgiveness . "… Fine get off of me." Tsunade said pushing Kiba off of her. "All of you better go now. And get some sleep." She said doing paper work.

~Naruto's POV~

It has been three months since school started. Everybody ether like's each other or they have at least two good friend's. "I guess Kiba is dating Ino now or something." Naruto said to himself. He was in the middle of class. Which was health with the principle, Tsunade. "Listen up all of you! I bet you saw this in movies and show's and some other stuff but now YOU have to do it! You guy's need to learn how to take care of babies if you ever want to become adults! So im going to set all of you up in a group of four. Two male. Two female's. the first match up is Naruto, Kiba, TenTen, and Temari. The second match up is-" Tsunade said before she got interrupted. "Can we have another girl besides Temari? She's not really the motherly type." Kiba said. "Hey Dog boy shut up before I break your leg and then rip it off and shove it down your throat." Temari yelled from across the room. "My point exactly." Kiba said. "Tsunade-sama can you pick two different boy's? we all know what those two can do if they are together." TenTen said. "Hence last week." "I still don't get how you break an anchor." Sasuke said. "I still can't believe you guys didn't flunk out yet." Shikamaru said. "I still don't see what you see in Kiba." Sakura said to Ino as Ino shrugged. "I still cant believe it's not butter!" Naruto said holding up so butter. "All of you shut up! There will be no change in teams. Next team is Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji. The third group is Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, and Sugiestu. Making the last group Juugo who told me he work's better alone. Get your sack of flower then leave" Tsunade said as she left.

~Kiba POV~

A couple hour's later Naruto, Kiba, Temari and TenTen bought a carriage (Stupid huh?) For the sack which they said is a girl. And Naruto and Kiba are still arguing should it be called Naruko or Kibaet. TenTen and Temari left for awhile to talk about something. Kiba was fast asleep while the sack was in the carriage right in front of the open doorway. Kiba then kicked his feet a little because of his un important dream and the carriage moved down the step's probably never to be seen again. "KIBA! WHERE'S NARUKO?" Naruto yelled waking Kiba up. "Um I don't know. She was just in the doorway a minute ago." Kiba said. But it didn't take them long to figure out what happened. So they started arguing. "Hey hey what's up?" Temari asked as her and TenTen came back from whatever they were doing. "Einstein here lost the baby." Kiba said pointing towards Naruto. " _**I**_ lost the baby?" Naruto said looking at Kiba. "See?" Kiba said before he walked away.

Sorry for it being my shortest and only this short story I ever made. I will post another chapter later today so stay tuned! By the way if your wondering this will be the ShikaTema arc. After that is the SasuSaku arc but I'm planning on them not getting together in this whole story. Same for NaruHina. Don't worry I have an idea for about three, two, or four more story's before I run out of idea's. Review's and idea's are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Before I say Anything I did seven chapter's. Do I really need to keep on saying I don't own Naruto? We all know that by now.

~Temari's POV~

Temari clutched up her fist's then let them fall over and over. Temari then looked at a butcher's knife very evilly. Guess TenTen saw the look in her eye's because she then went to the kitchen and got the knife. "Naruto, Kiba, Go find the flour! I'll met you guy's down there later." TenTen said. "Nah I'm hungry I'll go eat some ramen fi-" Naruto said but didn't get to finish is sentence. Because then TenTen threw the knife and it got stuck in the wall. Everybody could see some of Naruto's hair fall off. TenTen then went to the kitchen and picked up five more knifes. "Well come on Kiba looks like we should find something out of our own will!" Naruto said as he and Kiba left. "Temari take a break or something." TenTen said as she went downstairs. Temari shrugged and went to Shikamaru room. He might be sleeping if she remembered right. But alas she decided not to. She just went to bed.

~Naruto's POV~

After an whole hour of looking for a sack of flower they decided to go to the deserted Science room. "Umm TenTen you should stop playing with those knifes." Naruto said as he saw TenTen keep throwing knifes at her target. "Why? Im good at this! I should sign up for Arc-" She didn't finish her sentence because a knife slipped out of her hand, Hit a light, flew to a table, bounced of the table, then landed right by Naruto's foot. "ops sorry it slipped out of mine hand. "DON'T JUST LET knifes SLIP!" Naruto yelled. TenTen was about to say something when she stopped herself. She looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at her. They both the slowly turn their head's to Kiba.

~Kiba's POV~

"What?" Kiba asked as he looked at them both. "Ummm why so quiet?" Naruto said. "Sometime's you need to be mature." Kiba said as he kept on looking. "Who are you and where is Kiba? Did you lock him in a closet? Thank you so much! Now do you have a friend who can replace Naruto? If you can my life would be complete and my life will be easier." TenTen said looking really hopeful and happy. "Yea- Wait WHAT?" Naruto said as he turned towards TenTen. "Just kidding, Just kidding." TenTen said. "Hey TenTen does Temari like Shikamaru? When I mean like I mean want to go out with him?" Kiba asked. "Yes….. No need to lie or anything. But you cant tell Temari I said anything or tell anybody else!" TenTen said in a warning voice.

'beep' 'beep'

"What's that?" TenTen said? "Oh nothing…." Naruto said as he put his phone back in his pocket. Five seconds later Temari came running down through the door and pointed at Kiba and Naruto. "How Dare you tell everybody I like Shikamaru! I'll get every single one of you!" Temari yelled.

"Yea so we kinda got to hide right now." Kiba told everybody the next day. "Why do we have to hide? You two are the one who told us." Sasuke said. They had a day off. "Well Naruto is the one who told everybody." Kiba said glaring at Naruto. "I GOT THE RIGHT THING FOR YOU GUYS!" somebody yelled. "Huh? Oh Hi Lee." Neji said. "I have this potion that is a love potion!" Lee said. "A love potion? One question how does that help us in anyway?" Neji asked. "Well. I don't know but it's better than nothing right?" Lee asked. "Fine. Come on guy's. Lee you come to we have some stuff to do." Kiba said with everyone walking behind him

Well this shall turn out bad. Sorry it took me so long to post this up. My internet was off for awhile. But here it is!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: *sigh* if only…. If only…. Sadly I don't own Naruto.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Ino's POV~

"That's actually pretty funny." Ino said holding back a chuckle when Temari told her and Sakura the whole story. "well Rapunzel if you think it's so funny go fix it!" Temari said giving her a death stare. "Hey you guy's give me grief before when I liked Kiba. And you guys are still giving me grief when I am still dating Kiba." Ino said. Basically indicating she is not going to help in her own word's. which apparently only Kiba and Sakura can understand. "what about you blossom?" Temari asked looking at Sakura. But before she can say anything guess who broke through the door? "LOVE POTION ACTIVATE!" Naruto said. He then threw it over to the three. Turns out it wasn't exactly a liquid. It was a mist that if you inhaled it would affect you. "NARUTO YOU…." Ino started. That's when she saw how cute Naruto was. His little kiddy face… "Cutie." She finished. "eh?" Naruto said taking a step back. "WHAT THE HELL NARUTO! INO YOU… ooooo herrrlooooo Sakura-chan." Kiba said. "Everybody Run! It's taking over!" Sasuke said being dead serious. With that- and some troubles (don't ask) only Sasuke, Neji, Temari, Lee, and Kiba was able to make it out of the room not infected.

~Neji's POV~

"We made it….. wait…. Kiba did you lock the door?" Neji asked looking at him. "Ummm no I was trying to escape apparently. " Kiba said. He then looked behind him and then looked like somebody flashed him or punched him or something. Neji then turned around to see. "see Kiba? This what happens when you don't close doors! Congratz! You get a reward for making this school screwed!" Neji said. "So hear's the plan. We tell Tsunade what's up. Then we all escape!" Neji said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yea GREAT IDEA NEJI!" Kiba said. They called a school wide meeting. There were all the teacher's. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, and Jiraiya. "Okay everybody please, leave in a nice and orderly fas-" Tsunade started but Gai finished. "RUN! RUN OR YOU WILL ALL Die!" All the teachers looked at him crazily, "What? Good to run every second you can." Gai said. After that, everything went into a panic. "Dammit Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shika. Why the FUCK DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING LOVE POTION?" Temari demanded. "Don't blame any of us besides Lee. Some how his eyebrows put me in a mind control. I just had to say yes to anything he asked." Kiba said. "So since Hinata and TenTen are not here I guess they got infected too. What should we do?" "nothing really. Say's on this bottle it will only last for about a day." Lee said reading. "…." Everybody in the whole place quited down. Quess everybody heard Lee. Nobody said anything so Sasuke did. "YOU WAITED UNTIL NOW TO TELL US THAT?"

~Nobody's POV~

"well that whole day people were love struck. Ino had a crush on Naruto. Sakura had a crush on Kiba. Naruto had a crush on Shikamaru. Hinata had a crush on Neji. (Weird. I know.)

Well there we go. Done with this chapter. Didn't turn out how I wanted. By the way my little sister wanted to try so she did Ino's POV. By the way I found it's kind of hard to really explain what's happening around the place. So 1. Im making a video for this story. Nothing to fancy I bet. And also next chapter is going to be a Halloween special. Enjoy next time!.

Paste your document here...


	10. Update

Hello guy's Shun here to say this, the only reason I have not been putting up chapters lately is because my laptop is messing up, and yes, I'm writing this on my iPad. But once I do start posting again there is a couple of things I have planned. Three whole events. One for the next series and the other two for the last two. Trust me you'll enjoy it. Till next time

-Shun


	11. Chapter 10

disclaimer:I don't own naruto. And I'm writing this on my iPad... So if this is somuch worse than my other one'the nan that's the reason why.

Naruto's pov-

Naruto was just playing on his new 3ds he got in the mail yesterday. What game was he playing? Well did you know in another dimension there is a naruto with jutsu's? Yea, well he didn't ether. But anyway he was just relaxing playing his game when he heard a knock on his door. Once he opened it he seen a fist rushing towards his face. Once he came to he saw temari standing over him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Naruto yelled slash asked. "Hinata wanted me to come tell you to get your lazy ass to class. We have a "special guest" and if your not there you will be suspended. So come on" Temari explanied dragging naruto out of his room.

-Sasuke pov-

Sasuke was in Kakashi'sclass waiting to see who would get to class firsts is will. Naruto, the special guest, or Kakshi himself. Luckly to Naruto, kakclass walked in the the special guest right after Temari dragged Naruto inside the room. "eh mh." Kakashi clears his throat. Ladies and gentlemen and kids who are late for class. Today we have a fortune teller who is willing to predict some futures for us today." Kakashi said explaining. That's when the fortune teller mummers something to herself. Something about "peril?" Sasuke mum merged to himself. "what?" Naruto asked. Who sat to the left from Sasuke. "Naruto! Sasuke! Do you want to have detention? Kakashi asked them. Then, at that moment the fortune teller walked over to them and said this. "you two. Will be very important in future events in this school." "whoa, she can tell fortunes." TenTen said. Who sat somewhere around the left corner of the class room. "I could have said that. She heard two random names and just said some random crap about school." Kiba said wo sits right in front of TenTen.

"Oh so you think it's easy huh?"

"yea I really did just say that five seconds ago."

"make a fortune then"

"I have a feeling... NO! IT CANT BE! Sasuke and Sakura is going to be an item? Wait never mind. That's way too predictable."

"Mutt I swear to god..."Sasuke started. "Kiba Inuzuka. I sense... Because of your highted senses you will be of use in the first crisis of this school. The second crisis can only be completed as long as you don't let her change you. And the third crisis will be the biggest fight of your childhood." said the fourtune teller. "Shikamaru Nara. You shall become the leader in every single one of these crisis. And lastly. Neji Hyuuga." Neji looked at her. "do what you think is right." and with that, she walked out the room. Once everybody looked out the door. They seen she disappeard. "wait, did she basically say our school is 1. Not safe for students and 2. Basically told us if we don't do what she told us we are all dead?" Naruto asked. But nobody noticed Sasuke on the other side of the room thinking to himself. '_I wish I never met any of these people. I grew attached to are my freinds. How will I be able to betray them when the time comes to it?'_

__Well, there's that chapter. So the next chapter will be the last one for their highschool of being freshmen! But once again don't worry! They won't be gone long since they are coming back for their second year of highschool! Which is when the first event starts! I for one am pumped.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto

-TenTen's POV-

"TenTen I need you and Naruto to go get some boxes from the gym and take it to Kakashi ." Tsunade told TenTen. "Ummmm…. Can I do that with somebody else? Like, Shikamaru. Or Hinata. Or anybody else than Naruto?" TenTen asked.

"TenTen just think about it. If we don't give Naruto "Big Jobs" he's going to whine and whine. Do you understand?" Tsunade said calmly. And with that, Tsunade shooed TenTen away. TenTen walked into Naruto's Room. "Wow Naruto you're actually packing?" TenTen asked. "Well yea, Its not like im going to live here over summer." Naruto said..

"Oh, Yea I get it.. You….Hinata."

"What?! Where did you get that from?"

"Your blushing!"

"Shut up! What do you want anyway? I have stuff to do." Naruto asked her.

"Tsunade wanted us to get some boxes and take it to Kakashi. Come on." TenTen said then walked out with Naruto walking behind her. When they finally arrived at the gym Naruto looked into the gym. "TenTen it looks Scary in there. You should go first." Naruto told TenTen getting his head out the door. "Dude, just go in there. I'm right behind you." TenTen reassured. TenTen noticed Naruto take a gulp then walk in. When TenTen finally got in the door just flew shut. "AHHH TENTEN SAVE ME!" Naruto said running to the door and started to pull the door knob. "Naruto just-" TenTen started.

"Not now TenTen!"

"Naruto-"

"TENTEN SHUT UP!" Naruto Yelled. And then with that, Naruto broke the handle. "Huh." Naruto said. He looked kind of amused. "Naruto… how are we supposed to….. get out?" TenTen said in a very slow voice. Like she was about to snap and release all her rage. "Uhhhh Glue?" Naruto suggested.

_Kiba's Pov-

"Hey Ino you should be Packing instead of listing to music." Kiba told Ino. Ino was laying down on Kiba's bed and Kiba himself was petting Akamaru. "You should be packing and not talking." Ino said to Kiba. Kiba then looked at Ino's music Player. "Your listing to Justin Beiber? Girl, He sucks!" Kiba told ino. Ino pauses her video and looks at Kiba. "What do you know about music?" Ino asked. "Girl, Back in my elementary days I used to rap all the time. I just didn't do it that much this year because my hood scale went down sense preschool and now all of it went to zero." Kiba explained. Ino then sat up and said "Sugiestu knows how to rap. What about you two rap battle?" Ino said. "Fine you go get it ready and we will all meet in the yard by the gym." Kiba said and walked downstairs. About forty minutes later Ino came across the yard with Sugiestu behind her, and behind him is about half the school. Kiba heard some knocking. He turned around to see Naruto and TenTen waving to him. He knew they wanted him to unlock the door, But he just did not feel like it. "Ino did you have to-" Kiba started to say until Ino answered before he finished. "Everybody wanted to see the great Kiba rap." Ino said. Kiba looked at Sugiestu. Then Shikamaru walked right in the middle between Kiba and Sugiestu and said "Since I was dragged into this and now forced to say this On the left we have Kiba. No special nickname. And on the right we have Sugiestu. Not special nickname. Kiba goes first. And go." Shikamaru signaling the begging of the rap battle.

"'_Check it out yall,_

_Uh_

_Kiba come alive in the daytime, I spit freestyle I don't have to write rhymes, Flow un-rehearsed, I spit a killer verse, when it comes to your rhymes eh they're the worst. Your flow's sloppy, punch lines, brush 'em off me. Yeah I'm so cocky no way you can stop me. Swag through the roof, believe that's the truth how'd I know that? Yo I'm living proof. I just do what I do when I'm in the booth. I've got a finer chick, hotter whip, sicker crew, oh, you just got lyrically smacked, better think twice before you try to clap back'"_

"Wait he can actually rap?" Neji asked ino. "I guess." She responded shrugging. "Sugiestu your up." Shikamaru said.

"'_Yo why you got to get up in my face like an airbag, dude your breath's bad, you need to step back. In fact forget that, you need some gum jack. Plus a stylist cause you got no swag, DJ says you're wa-wa-wa-wack. You wouldn't have rhymes if you stole my notepad, and you can quote that put it on a blog. So everyone can read it, I've never been defeated! Freestylin' is a competition sport, arrive its king, why's this fool on my court? It's not a battle, it's more like a roast, grab a white sheet, I'll turn phantom to a ghost. And it's like that one time for your mom, Sugiestu with the Rhymes'"_

"I say Sugiestu won." Ino said. "But still Kiba you proved your point. You can rap." Kiba rolled his eyes. He lost but he knows he can rap. Hen then rememberd he had a job. To make sure the gym doors were unlocked science two people would be running an errand in there. Kiba looked over to see Naruto pacing back and forward. "Hey, Neji, Hinata. Your boyfriend and girlfriend are stuck in the gym. Here's the key." Kiba said also throwing the keys into Hinata's Hand. Then walked upstairs to finish getting packed.

-Hinata's POV-

'_Boyfreind?'_ Hinata thought looking at the keys. She looked up while the yard was clearing out of students who might have some jobs or packing to do. "Im going to kill that dog." Neji said looking in a direction. Hinata then looked towards the gym and saw what he meant. Once Hinata unlocked the door Naruto immediately hugged her. "Hinata! TenTen was all like "Boy you better open that door before I cut you!" And I was all like "Gurl How can I open a door if we don't have a knob."" Hinata just looked at him. _'"He's still hugging me.'"_ Hinata thought while blushing. "Naruto. Back off." Neji told Naruto. In his most deep scariest sinister voice ever. "Fine see you later Hinata I have to finish packing." Naruto said letting go of Hinata and walking into the building.

-Temari POV-

Shikamaru was in Temari's, Sakura's, TenTen's, and Sasuke's room. But it was only her… and Shikamaru. "Hey, Shika." Temari said looking at Shikamaru. "What's up?" Shikamaru asked.

"would you date me?"

"Most likely not."

"What?! Why?!"

"You are very violent."

"Fine…. One of my wishes is for you to go out with me."

"What?"

"Remember awhile ago when you guys promised to do whatever we say? Well Im telling you to do something and now you have to do it."

"Hmmmm Ok fair enough." Shikamaru said.

-Naruto's POV-

While Naruto kept on packing his stuff into his bags Kiba came over with his bag and sat next to Naruto. "I saw that little scene there." Kiba said. "Kiba I need to talk to you. But you have to keep it a secret." Naruto told him. Kiba nodded to listen. "Don't tell anybody this but…. Me and Sakura are…. Going steady." Naruto said looking directly at Kiba. "hmmmm Okay. Here's some advice. Don't tell that to Hinata or Neji." Kiba said. That's when a voice from the intercom came on. "This now ends the final day of school. Have a great summer and hopefully see you next year!" and with that it sounded like a whole marching band was outside. "wanna come to my house?" Kiba asked. "Sure." Naruto Replied.

So guy's. I will probably try to post the first chapter for their next year adventure by next Saturday. Since that's when I start summer. Also meaning I will have much more free time. Anyway see you next time!


End file.
